


Dreams, May They Come True

by Shrexy_Wexy_x_Donald_Trump



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Don't Judge Me, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fetish, Moaning, Movie: Shrek (2001), Movie: Shrek 2, Movie: Shrek Forever After, Movie: Shrek the Third, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Politics, Relationship(s), Sex, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrexy_Wexy_x_Donald_Trump/pseuds/Shrexy_Wexy_x_Donald_Trump
Summary: Shrek always believed in soulmates. He just didn't want one. They'd hate him he always thought. He's a green giant ogre who wouldn't? Who would of thought he'd have TWO soulmates!
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Donald Trump, Shrek (Shrek)/Donald Trump/Joe Biden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Dreams, May They Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note - 
> 
> " " means someone is talking | ' ' means Shreks' thoughts
> 
> And the reason that is, is because all this is gonna be in 3rd POV

Shrek was sitting cozily on his mothers lap as she talks about how her and his father met. After a few minutes he gets the courage to ask. "Momma what are soulmates and why do you talk so much about them?" She let a small smile take over the bottom of her face as her eyes crinkled a bit and she starts off by saying. "Well before you are born your soul is split in to two, one half is yours, the other half is your soulmates. When you and your soulmate meet, you will feel an immediately attraction to that person. The same goes for them when they meet you they'll be immediately in love with you no matter what. You both will want, need to be together forever. You'll love them and they'll love you."

Shrek looks at his mother in aw, his face is taken over with the biggest smile his mother has ever seen. He looks up at her, listening to each and every word wanting to here more. "Really mama?!" The boy asked loudly, his mom scowling at the young boy, she puts her finger to her lips. "Shhh sweetie, quiet down just a bit, your fathers is resting from the hard work he did today." She said in a calm and stern voice but she could never stay mad at the boy sitting in her lap. The boy pouted slightly but nodded in silent agreement. "Sorry mama.." He said quieting his voice. The woman smiled. "Oh my little gumdrop don't be sorry, you're just excited like most little boys and girls are when talking about their soulmates." She said trying to soothe her baby boy. Shrek looked down at his lap, folding his hands together and asks in a shaky voice. "W- will my soulmate really love me no matter what? W-" Shrek hiccupped, tears starting to trickle out of his eyes, down his face. "What if they hate me?"

The old woman looked at her son with a small frown on her face, she wraps the blanket that lay on her over her son and coddles him closer to her chest. "Oh baby, your soulmate will never hate you, I promise." Shrek curls up slightly resting his head against his mama, and sniffled quietly. He let out a small hiccup and tried to stop crying for his moms sake. He didn't want her to worry more. "Ok mama, t-thank you. I love you" Shrek and his mom smiled to each other as she whispered back. "I love you too, you're going with your papa to learn how to scare away humans from our home so you can protect. So close your eyes and rest." And with that, he closed his eyes slowly huddling closer to his mom, smushing his face into her.

___________________________________________________________

Shrek opens his eyes, blinking away his blurry vision. "The same dream.." He mumbles quietly to himself. Throwing the covers off himself and sitting up, with his legs hanging of the side of the bed. It had been years since he had seen his ma- mom, seen his MOM. He isn't a child anymore, shouldn't be calling his mom "Mama." A loud exasperated yawn is let out of his mouth as he stretches his arms into the air over his head. Hearing a satisfying crack in his bones, he gets up onto his feet. 

He had went outside, into to the old outhouse he called a bathroom. His mother crosses his mind once again as he thinks of the dream he had. 'Soulmates are useless, all I need is my self and my swamp.' He silently thought to himself. 'They'll only mess with my life and make it unbalanced.' He used to be so enamored by the thought of having a soulmate, now he hates even thinking about the word soulmate. He will never find his soulmate and even if he does, they'll never love him truly. His face fell down into a scowl as he saw himself in a cracked mirror. Shrek looked at himself and only saw an ugly green ogre. Everyone he encounter always screamed and ran or tried to stab him with a pitchfork at him or even burn him. He's only gotten hurt a few times but that was when he was younger when- he shakes his head, 'not the time to think about that.'

Shrek opened the door with a crescent moon on the door and walked out of the outhouse. Quickly discarding his undergarments, he jumps into the mud filled hole in the ground, much like it was a pool. He "swam" around in the mud. He was covered head to toe in mud but couldn't feel happier than he was now, it was perfect.

An hour later, he finally decides to get out once he realizes he might turn into a a green raisin. Getting out and grabbing a towel, he wraps the towel around his waist, covering his manhood. He had little shame but he really didn't want some rude humans to see is green cock. Going into the stump he calls home, he heads to his bedroom. Changing was easy peasy and so he headed to the kitchen not even five minutes after entering his room. "What to eat, what to eat...." He mumbled questioningly to himself. Spotting a jar with a few dead fish shoved into it, he grabs it. Chopping the heads off the fish harshly making jagged lines, though you couldn't really tell. Shrek felt all the stress from when he woke up melt away as he took out his anger out on some dead fish.

After making a beautiful delicacy, to him maybe, Shrek began devouring the the fried fish. His stomach was very much pleased by the time he had taken his very first bite. Using the fishes bone to get anything meat in between his teeth out, he sighs contently as his stomach grumbles happily.

He closed his eyes and leaned his chair back a bit, but then is startled by a loud bang bang on the door. The chair falls back hitting the wooden floor with a hard smack. He collides with the floor too, he hits his head hard and groans loudly. Getting up while rubbing the back of his head which hurt like those damn pitchforks the human folk always bring with them to 'Get rid of him.' He scoffs at that and sets his chair up right. Walking to the door, still holding the back of his head, he opens the door and harshly says. "What-" Before someone or something hit him in the head, felt like a ton of bricks but that could've of been because of how hard he was hit. Shrek falls down hitting the ground unconscious.


End file.
